We went to IZ
by star3catcher
Summary: Me and ExplodyThing go to IZ! Sorry 4 the wait feather...


**Yes! You heard it! You read it, it's a "fans go into IZ world fic!". Yes, I know how much we all LOVE those! And don't worry, stinky Hannah-hater ( my cousin Miguel) won't be here because... he got... uh, he died. **

**Mino10: No he didn't! You just didn't want to bring him!**

**Me: Shut-up! You're my robot, you're supposed to obey me!**

**Mino10: Pfft...**

**Me: Ignore her. Now do the Disclaimer!**

**Mino10: No!**

**Me: Now...**

**Mino10: Ugh, fine! She doesn't own ! You happy now?**

**Me: Yes. **

A girl is sitting on the computer typing something. This was a fanficion author named star3catcher, you must all call her Serina! BWAHAHAHA!

Anyways, she was typing on the computer to another fanfiction author named ExplodyThing, you must all call her Feather! BWAHAHAHA!

Readers: Enough!

Riiiiigggghhhhtttt... so anyways, they were basically typing about insane, random, stupid things.

Serina: DIB IS AN IDIOT!

Feather: YEAH! HE IS! **pushes Dib out window**

Serina: How's Vir?

Feather: Fine, how's Mino10?

Serina: As cheeky as ever.

Suddenly, a little neon-green SIR unit popped up and started typing.

Vir: Hey! Who you talking to?

Feather: It's-

Vir: HI PERSON!

Serina: Uh, hi Vir.

Feather: Uh, he likes the computer.

On Serina's side, a little black robot cat with glowing pink eyes jumped up.

Mino10: Who are you talking to?

Serina: None of your business! Now go bake some cupcakes!

Feather: Yes! To the cupcakes with you!

Mino10: sigh.

She jumped down to go do whatever, anything else than this.

Serina: I think I have to go now.

Feather: Okay, see 'ya!

Serina got off line and went to bed.

NEXT MORNING-

Mino10 jumped on Serina's bed in a panic. She took a huge blow-horn and fired away.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Serina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Jeez! I'm up! I'm up! What's with you?!

Mino10: Something is terribly wrong, when I scanned the outside today, the level of intelligence seems to have dropped!

Serina: So? 50 of Americans are just plain stupid, nothing really.

She tried to go back to bed, but Mino10 pulled off the covers.

Serina: Hey!

Mino10: This is SERIOUS!

Serina: ...

Mino10: sigh, plus you have visitors.

Serina: Really? Visitors? YAY!

Serina got dressed really fast and zoomed downstairs with Mino10 on her trail.

Mino10: See! That's another problem! We don't _have_ a downstairs!

Serina: So our house mysteriously reformed by itself, who cares?!

When she finally got downstairs, Serina saw a girl and a neon-green SIR unit sitting at the kitchen table.

Serina: Uh, are you new here or something?

Girl: No, it's me! ExplodyThing! And that's Vir, IN ALL HIS CRAZINESS!

Serina's eyes grew big.

Serina: Feather? Wow! How are you here?

Feather: I don't know. But I don't think we're in the boring NORMAL dimension anymore.

Serina: Eh?

Feather: Look outside.

Serina peeked out the window, she recognized this neighborhood, but it wasn't hers.

Mino10: I told you something was up!

Serina: We're... we're... WE'RE IN THE INVADER ZIM WORLD!

Feather: I KNOW! ISN'T IT COOL?!

Serina: HECK YEAH IT'S COOL!

Feather: But... how did we get here?

Serina: I don't know.

Vir: Maybe we got here through the drive-through!

Little white words of information raised past Mino10's eyes as she scanned for an explanation.

Mino10: Scanning. Scanning. Scanning Complete. I believe we have gotten here through a rip in the space-time continuum do to Einstein's theory of relativity.

She looked at the faces of Feather, Serina, and Vir and could tell they had NO idea what she was talking about.

Serina: A who and a whata what what?

Feather: Did it have something something to do with mayonnaise?

Vir: TOO CONFUSING!

Mino10: Let me put this in words you can understand, we got here through a BBIIIIGGG hole in mommy space's sweater she was knitting.

All: OOOOHHHHH!!

Feather: So... I take Dib and you take Zim?

Serina: With all the mayhemy-goodness!

They each took their robots and ran to the possibly soon-to-be dead characters.

With Serina-

Serina: Hmmm... Well the door is locked. Mino10! Knock it down!

Mino10: Okay...

Mino10 got a BIG gun and blasted the door down.

Zim: WHAT THE HECK?!

Serina: Hello!

Zim: What are you doing my base?!

Serina: I came to spread mayhem!

Zim: NO! That's MY job!

Serina: Well I'm doing it!

Zim: Are you Tak?

Serina: No. But that would so cool. NOW FOR PUNISHMENT IN THEN NAME OF ANIME!

Zim: Anime? You mean those stupid Japanese cartoons?

Serina: Stupid? STUPID?! OH YOU ARE DEAD!

Mino10: DEAD! DEAD YOU HEAR ME!? ((An/ Hey. She likes anime.))

Mino10's eyes turned deadly red, and jumped into the air.

Zim: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

With Feather-

"OW!"

"ANSWER!"

Feather was beating Dib on the head with the Almighty Binder.

Feather: Now I ask you one more time, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Dib: Uhhh... the chicken?

Feather: Wrong! -wam!-

Dib: Ow! Uh, the egg?!

Feather: Wrong! -wam!-

Dib: Ow! How can they BOTH be wrong?!

Feather: YOU QUESTION ME AGAIN?! THAT'S IT!

Feather hit him, Dib turned into an Irken.

Dib: WHAT THE...?!

Then she pushed him out the window, which seemed to have lasted longer than it actually is.

Dib: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

WAM! He fell into the bush. Serina came over just as Feather came out of the house.

Serina: Sweet.

Feather: Thank you.

Mino10 and Vir went up by their respective owners.

Mino10: I think I found a way for us to go home.

Feather: What? NO! We don't wanna!

Serina: YEAH!

Vir: Me five!

Mino10: What about school?

All: EEWW!!

Mino10: Yeah, but may I remind you that you guys can't do fanfiction anymore, and I think you'll have a harder time putting Dib into a bo-peep costume here.

Serina: OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!

Feather: YEAH! WE GOTTA GO BACK!

Mino10: Right, now just say there's no place like home.

Feather: Isn't that from Wizard of Oz?

Mino10: Yes.

Serina: I'm not getting back THAT sissy way!

Mino10: No bo-peep then.

All: FINE! There's no place like stupid home...

Mino10: Thank you.

They're all living their regular lives now. But who knows, maybe they'll return someday...

**This was for ExplodyThing. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
